


Симбионты

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Gen, M/M, Planets, Romance, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: История о том, как один простой космический спасатель спас одну непростую галактику и одного крайне непростого террориста.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Симбионты

**Author's Note:**

> пасхалки к различным космоканонам
> 
> намек на Мейс/Гуэйра и легкий намек на Игнис/Реми (хотя, будем честны, Игниса в этом фике хотят все, особенно автор :))

Проплаченное место в доке оказывается занято пижонским черным кораблем неведомой модели, гладким и сверкающим глянцевитыми боками, словно застывшая лава или панцирь безопасников. Нет, даже эти придурки себе такого не позволяют, хоть и не упускают случая выбесить.  
Пока Гало оббегает весь космопорт, размахивая руками — особенно новой, в экзоскелете, — и грозит устроить виноватому веселую ночку на орбите Акатена, проходит целая прорва времени. Наконец чужой корабль неласково уволакивают стальными щупальцами эвакуаторы; Гало провожает его глазами и мстительно представляет лица зараз-владельцев, которые не обнаружат на месте свое навороченное ведро. Интересно, как они вообще смогли тут припарковаться? Еще интересно, за сколько секунд такой корабль переходит в гиперпространство. Наверное, и при прыжке не трясет, как их посудину...  
Ну и ладно, нечего страдать, комфорт оставим гражданским. Да, шаттл спасбригады не самый новый и удобный, зато компания в нем подобралась — лучше не бывает! Давно пора к ребятам, пока всю еду без него не сожрали. Гало философски относится к тому, что на положении новичка отвечает пока за рутину: ну там, договориться о стоянке, мойке или техосмотре. Ничего, он не гордый и не какой-то мажор из Млечного, надо — побегает.  
Кстати, о техосмотре. Лючия, их главный техник, конечно, мастер своего дела, но правила правилами, без отметки медстраховой к новому вылету не допустят. Гало в который раз горделиво оглядывает сверкающий экзоскелет, обхватывающий недавно пострадавшую левую руку от самого плеча до кончиков пальцев. Несколько раз сжимает и разжимает кулак, сверяется с адресом на карте в комме и припускает на другой конец космической станции.  
Эх, жаль, что руку только покалечило, а не вовсе оторвало! Тогда можно было бы подать заявку на киберконечность, а там уж Гало покажет себя! Кто б не показал, когда в твоем распоряжении титановый корпус, шарниры повышенной прочности, телескопические направляющие и удлинение втрое с полным сохранением работоспособности и боевой силы. А встроенный гаситель пламени? Блеск! И нос всегда почесать удобно: тянуться не надо. Если накопить достаточно денег, может, хватит на бескар!  
Гало бы еще заказал к стандартному сменный корпус, красный или оранжевый, под форму, но капитан наверняка не одобрил бы. А, может, не возражал бы — в конце концов, Игнис сам уже десяток лет пользуется встроенным визором вместо глаз. Гало даже поначалу повелся на шутку, что начальство всех на корабле видит насквозь, и старался не тырить лишние пайки. Потом ему, к счастью, объяснили про неповторимый капитанский юмор. Реми — второй по старшинству — пока обходится обычными очками, но посматривает на Игниса порой с излишним вниманием: наверное, тоже хочет в себя что-нибудь эдакое вмонтировать. Хорошо, у спасбригад отличная страховка. Федерация знает, что они постоянно рискуют.  
Гало срезает очередной поворот, едва не сбив с ног недобро зыркнувшего типа с розовым рюкзаком на плече, и снова вздыхает. Да, кибер-рука — это круто. Как у настоящего героя. Как у сенатора Крэя Форсайта. Это сейчас тот сенатор, а десять лет назад был обычным курсантом, но спас Гало, когда на станции, где жила его семья, прогремел взрыв.  
После этого у Гало не осталось сомнений, с каким делом связать судьбу. Можно было, конечно, пойти в космодесант, как советовал Крэй: опасней, но и почетней, — но Гало решил, что хочет только спасать чужие жизни, не отнимать. В конце концов, и Крэй оставил военную карьеру, посвятив себя заботе о людях на целой планете. А недавно вошел в Галактический совет, став самым молодым и, Гало уверен, самым деятельным сенатором. Крэй непременно наведет порядок в системе! Говорят, сейчас под его руководством на Промеполисе разрабатывают новые сверхскоростные корабли. Это здорово. Здорово, когда у тебя есть свой герой. Когда есть на кого равняться.  
Животу Гало наплевать на пафос момента: он предательски урчит, и приходится еще сильнее ускоряться.  
— А если я, допустим, покалечу эту руку ну очень сильно...  
— Умышленно портить имущество Галактической Федерации воспрещается, — чеканит медицинский дроид, не отвлекаясь от проверки.  
— Я не имущество! — вспыхивает Гало. — Щас как двину тебе, жестянка! Винтики полетят!  
— Умышленно портить...  
— Да я тебя голыми руками, без экзоскелета!  
— Не воспрещается, — подумав, объявляет дроид и ставит отметку на планшете. — Но сопряжено с риском, несовместимым с органической жизнью на 97%. Желаете продолжить осмотр?  
Обратно в порт Гало, проигравший три схватки по армрестлингу с проклятой железякой, плетется с куда меньшим энтузиазмом. Комм мигает, сообщая: все уже успели пообедать и отправились пополнять припасы и следить за профилактикой шаттла, — поэтому торопиться особо некуда. Гало выбирает площадку с ресторанчиками попросторней и понуро идет делать заказ.  
Денег не особо много, шикануть и заказать всамделишную пиццу не выйдет, но и концентрат в тюбиках пойдет. Хорошо хоть с дурацким дроидом хватило ума соревноваться без ставок, и так недавно спустил всю премию в споре с Реми и Лючией. И почему они постоянно у него выигрывают? Да даже Винни иногда одерживает верх, будь проклят день, когда Лючия решила, что добавить своему биомеху примитивный ИскИн будет хорошей идеей.  
Гало принимает у продавца поднос с заказом, озирается по сторонам и проворно занимает стол, из-за которого, оживленно переругиваясь, секунду назад поднялись мрачный парнишка с маллетом и смуглый конопатый хлыщ.  
Гало запрокидывает голову, с наслаждением выдавливая пиццу прямо в глотку, и закашливается, заслышав рядом громкий издевательский смех. Тот доносится из-за соседнего стола. Гало резво поворачивается и сталкивается с собственным отражением сразу в трех круглых, похожих на непрозрачные аквариумы черных шлемах. Это еще кто? Инорасники? Может, колесники, с колонией насекомых в этих самых аквариумах? По слухам, неприятные типы. А, точно, у них же колеса должны быть, а у этих обычные с виду тела: две руки, две ноги, рот тоже, наверное, имеется — чем-то же они должны ржать?  
В родной системе Гало — довольно большой, но не самой близкой к центру галактики — инорасников не часто встретишь. За исключением, пожалуй, вот таких космопортов на отшибе. Да и, признаться по правде, многие местные не особо жалуют чужаков. В основном тут обитают обычные люди с полдюжины крупных планет вроде Промеполиса и жители многочисленных станций. Гало никогда не заморачивался предрассудками и поначалу радовался каждому непривычно выглядящему типу, а потом понял: мудаков хватает среди представителей всех рас. Добряков, впрочем, тоже. Взять хоть их бригаду...  
Смех становится громче. Надо бы промолчать и не ввязываться. Другой бы на его месте точно смолчал, но умение пропустить мимо ушей явную издевку никогда не входило в базовую прошивку Гало. Был бы он дроидом, кто-нибудь уже давно влез ему в голову и прикрутил настройки. Хорошо, что Гало человек. С ним такое не пройдет.  
— Чего? — мрачно интересуется он, на всякий случай утирая ладонью рот.  
Вроде не испачкался. Ну сидит себе человек и жрет, что надо?  
— Классная штука, — заявляет тип слева, кивая на его руку, и Гало приободряется, собираясь похвастать, но чувак справа ехидно добавляет:  
— Слишком много дрочил, и рука устала? И сколько у этой штуки виброрежимов?  
Тип в центре молчит, но даже сквозь непроницаемо-черный шлем кажется, что рожа у него глумливая. Из-за столов долетают сдавленные смешки. Гало косится: вот люди, вот твилеки, вот хепри, снова люди. Плохое чувство юмора отлично объединяет любые расы.  
— Гало Тимос, третья межпланетная спасбригада по ликвидации аварий на космических судах и станциях, Сектор А246, — рявкает Гало так, что челюсти лязгают друг о друга. — Травмирован при выполнении задания. И наделен полномочиями для проверки документов и задержания подозрительных личностей в особых случаях, — врет он, пытаясь повторить невозмутимую интонацию капитана. Жаль, капитанских усов нет, чтобы в них усмехнуться.  
Ну как врет — и проверять, и задерживать спасатели могут. Точнее, может Игнис.  
— Предъявляйте.  
— Да ты, погляжу, очень щедро наделен, — меланхолично кивает левый, игнорируя требования, а правый заливается хохотом пуще прежнего:  
— Только не в области купола!  
— Полный придурок, — соглашается левый, и в этот момент тип в центре шелестит на грани слышимости:  
— Идеальный вариант.  
Гало успевает оскорбиться, но не успевает спросить: «Для чего?» — как уши закладывает от взрыва. Гало реагирует мгновенно, ныряя под стол и одновременно набирая на комме сигнал тревоги с координатами, командует как можно громче:  
— Всем немедленно покинуть помещение! Эвакуируйтесь! — и выпрямляется пружиной.  
Спецоборудования при нем нет, но ребята уже спешат сюда, да Гало и сам не промах. Справится. Зрелище, открывающееся перед глазами, заставляет в этом усомниться. Ресторанная площадка напоминает наполненный едким дымом растревоженный аквариум, в котором мечутся десятки рыб. И только в самом центре сидят неподвижно, не шелохнувшись от взрыва, не сдвинувшись ни на миллиметр, три черные мурены. На кончиках пальцев у них пляшет злое, веселое, нечеловеческое пламя, с каким Гало еще никогда в жизни не имел дела. Но много слышал.  
Опаленные. Вот кто они. Шайка космических террористов. Нет, не шайка. Целая раса. Немногочисленная, но от этого не менее опасная. Гало бы оторвал дурную голову тому, кто пустил этих тварей на станцию без документов — Опаленные вне закона во всех концах системы, — но боится, что те уже сделали это за него.  
Говорят, огонь течет у них в венах вместо крови. Говорят, они заживо сжигают всех, кто встанет на пути, просто косо посмотрит. Говорят, их с каждым годом становится все меньше, потому что они все наполнены злобой, а не любовью, и им нечего тратить на собственных детей.  
Много чего говорят. Гало никогда не был силен в разговорах и рассуждениях, и его сила в том, что он это прекрасно понимает. И знает, в чем действительно хорош.  
Круглый столик сделан из тонкого, но металла, а не пластика, а значит, есть шансы продержаться хотя бы недолго. Гало закрывается импровизированным щитом и прет прямо на террористов. Наконец срабатывает сигнализация, и тип слева тут же отправляет на звук мощную струю огня, затыкая сирену. Правый вырубает автоматическую систему тушения — и все это не вставая с места. Следующий залп сбивает с ног местную охрану. Крики становятся громче, дым — гуще. Гало стискивает зубы и, криво ухмыльнувшись, швыряет столом в преступников, а затем кидается на них следом под своим ненадежным прикрытием, щелкая переключателем на предплечье.  
Лючия — мастер своего дела. Даже медицинский дроид не заметил те улучшения, которые она внесла в слишком скучный, по ее словам, экзоскелет.  
Ничего. Сейчас будет не скучно.  
Силовое поле не потушит огонь, но может свалить с ног трех говнюков, и Гало бьет со всей дури, чувствуя, как немеет от напряжения рука. Не страшно. Оторвет — сделает кибер-протез, будет кру...  
— Сука!  
— Придурок!  
Гало быстро перекатывается по полу и жахает на полную, выщелкнув мощность до предела, так что пригибает его самого. Он ощущает поле, словно живое продолжение руки, невидимый хлыст или палку, которой от души дубасит противников.  
Двое крайних кидаются прямо на него, и в этот момент Гало наконец замечает краем глаза знакомые красно-желтые полоски спасдоспехов. Молодцы, ребята. Могли бы и побыстрее, но все равно — молодцы.  
— Устраняйте. Этот — мой, — так же негромко объявляет Опаленный, сидевший в центре, и медленно поднимается, разрезая воздух, будто гибкая черная лента.  
В полный рост тот едва достанет Гало до носа, но его не обмануть кажущейся хрупкостью. Он быстро отскакивает в сторону и только распахивает глаза шире, когда пламя в руке Опаленного превращается в тонкий огненный меч.  
— Все по-честному, — говорит тот и наносит первый удар.  
Твари. Нелюди. Выбрали захудалую станцию подальше от постов безопасников и решили развлечься, устроить тут пепелище. Хрен вам, а не развлечение.  
Гало лавирует между поваленными столами и быстро подносит ко рту комм:  
— Это главный. Ребят, отвлеките урода, за мной не заржавеет.  
Понятливый Варис тут же переводит пенящуюся струю с самого большого очага в спину Опаленного. Тот только лениво передергивает плечами, но Реми, на мгновение отвлекшись от сообщников главаря, щедро добавляет к химсредству заморозки. Огненный меч с шипением гаснет, чтобы через секунду полыхнуть снова, но Гало хватает этой секунды.  
Лючия говорила, использовать силовое поле на максимуме можно только раз в сутки, иначе повредишь руку, но Гало не впервой идти на риск. Он бьет, срываясь на крик от боли, полыхнувшей в плече невидимым огнем, скалится и с восторгом видит: по шлему идет тонкая трещина.  
— Босс!  
— Не тронь босса! — раздается с обеих сторон одновременно, и Варису с Реми не нужно дополнительного приглашения, чтобы ринуться в бой с удвоенной силой. Гало слышит растерянные крики террористов и с радостью понимает: те познакомились с необычной «броней» Вариса. Крики становятся громче: к атаке явно присоединилась Айна. Не ожидали нападения с воздуха, ага?  
Кусок черного стекла с грохотом падает на пол, превращаясь в крошево. Слухи не врут. В глазах Опаленного пылает огонь. Из разлома торчат всклокоченные светлые волосы, видна половина юного, надменного, хоть и чертовски бледного лица. Опаленный закусывает губу, и меч в его руке превращается в тетиву.  
Гало снова скалится, щелкая переключателями, из комма доносится сбивчивое: «Даже не думай! Гало, я тебя убью, я столько сил в эту штуку вбухала!», но он решает: если сегодня выживет, то смерть от талантливых рук Лючии — не худшее завершение карьеры.  
Он заносит руку для нового удара и вместо него кидает под ноги Опаленному кстати подвернувшийся стул, надеясь — хоть и не особо рассчитывая — снова отвлечь. Гало не самый умный спасатель, но определенно один из самых быстрых. И бесстрашных. Он добегает до террориста за полторы мучительно долгих секунды и хватается ладонью в экзоскелете за чужое запястье, заставляя задрать руку к потолку, потом цепко обхватывает второе запястье незащищенной рукой. Сожжет — не беда, Гало уже все продумал.  
Когда тело сотрясает внезапный разряд, Гало хватает ртом воздух, но продолжает упрямо сжимать пальцы. На пол они падают вдвоем с Опаленным, и Гало хрипло смеется. Лючия молодец. Всегда полезно иметь в рукаве пару козырей. Даже если сам о них не подозреваешь.  
Рядом раздается топот нескольких пар ног, Гало поднимает тяжелые веки и видит лицо Опаленного совсем близко. Пока запястья террориста сковывают какими-то мудреными наручниками — должно быть, Лючия не теряла времени даже в разгар заварушки и что-то придумала, — тот продолжает неотрывно смотреть на Гало.  
В его глазах по-прежнему огонь. А еще — странная решимость.

***  
Первым делом он залетает в кухонный отсек и сметает все, что попадается под руку. Потом, нагрузив полный поднос, идет в столовку, кивая на ободряющие хлопки по плечу и смешки. Минут через десять на перекус собираются все, и Гало вспоминает: он так и не сходил в душевую и наверняка до сих пор воняет потом и гарью. Ничего, потерпят. Он сегодня герой. Настоящие герои не благоухают, словно протуберанская роза. Ну разве что, может, Крэй.  
— А твою премию...  
— Я положу на счет в лучший банк Промеполиса, и хрен вы ее увидите! — заявляет Гало, отмахнувшись от хихикающих коллег.  
За новой порцией рагу отправляют, к удивлению, не его, а Вариса, и Гало довольно ухмыляется: кажется, звание «своего» он все-таки сегодня окончательно заслужил.  
— Молодец. Объяснительную о несанкционированной модернизации подотчетного техоборудования мне на комм пришлешь, — тут же портит атмосферу веселья Игнис, но Лючия увязывается за ним из каюты, на ходу объясняя ужасную важность собственных экспериментов, поэтому Гало не сильно волнуется.  
Надо — и объяснительную сочинит. На трех листах. С картинками.  
— Сколько до встречи с безопасниками? — спрашивает Варис, вовремя сгружая на стол дополнительные пайки, и Гало тут же жадно накидывается на еду. Вот получит премию, закажет самую большую в галактике пиццу! И с остальными поделится...  
— Девять часов. Нормально. — Айна качает головой, глядя, как он сметает порцию за порцией, и фыркает. — Лопнешь, не налегай ты так, никто не отберет. Мы в порту запасы пополнили. Иди лучше в душ. И отдохни.  
По-хорошему, им надо было остаться в доке и дожидаться прилета безопасников, чтобы сдать преступников с рук на руки: на самой станции просто не нашлось подходящей для Опаленных камеры, и тех пришлось запереть в огнеупорном отсеке шаттла.  
Но Игнис сказал, что не хочет терять целые сутки, да и волокиты потом не оберешься, строча объяснительные о внеплановом простое. Сами безопасники тоже не восприняли с энтузиазмом идею лететь на крохотную станцию в жопе космоса, а после короткого совещания объявили: у спасбригады достаточно полномочий и чтобы задерживать, и чтобы транспортировать преступников прямо к ним.  
Тоже мне, нашли круизный лайнер! Впрочем, Опаленным тут будет несладко. Бронированная дверь в отсек достаточно надежна, и даже если террористы чудом смогут выбраться, то только в открытый космос. Туда им и дорога. Придурки.  
Гало откидывается на стуле, отправляет в рот еще один кусок и наконец чувствует, что сыт. Почти. Его терзает, не отпуская, какое-то странное чувство — не голод, не жажда, а желание заткнуть неприятную, невесть откуда возникшую внутри пустоту.  
— Придурки, — выговаривает он вслух, и все тут же поворачивают к нему растерянные лица. Гало морщится: — Да не вы. Они. Балаган устроили. У них на планете нет никаких тюрем для буйных? Никаких законов?  
— У них нет своей планеты, — тихо отвечает Айна. — Ну, я так слышала. Сам понимаешь, все Опаленные вне закона. И контакты с ними — тоже.  
— И что стало с их планетой? — спрашивает Варис. Гало хмыкает:  
— Взорвалась, наверное. Они ж взрывные ребята.  
Никто не смеется. Самому Гало тоже не смешно.  
— Понятно, чего у них крышу сорвало, — тянет Варис и, вздохнув, распечатывает паек.  
Гало окончательно делается стыдно. Ну да. Родная планета Вариса превратилась в выжженную пустыню, непригодную для жизни, еще лет пятьдесят назад. Гало все время забывает, Варис — инорасник. И дело не в том, что, не считая очень прочной кирпичного цвета кожи, тот во всем похож на людей. Просто Варис нормальный парень. Со всеми нужными документами, все по закону, трудится себе, приносит пользу. Не то что эти Опаленные.  
— Не думала, что вообще когда-нибудь их встречу, — задумчиво говорит Айна.  
— Да, я тоже полагал — Опаленных почти не осталось, — кивает Реми, поправляя очки. — Это печально.  
— Чего? — Гало даже забывает, что примерялся к недоеденному пайку, и застывает с вытянутой рукой. — Опасных террористов почти всех ликвидировали, а тебе, значит, грустно?  
— Они не смогли адаптироваться к новой жизни, — объясняет Реми спокойно. — Многие планеты не захотели вступить в Федерацию, отказались от сотрудничества, от прогресса, не приняли помощь. Не у всех воинственный характер, как у Опаленных. Кому-то помешали предрассудки. Кому-то — традиции. Так или иначе, — он пожимает плечами, — целые расы вырождаются, целые планеты гибнут. Конечно, это печально.  
После порции нотаций от Лючии и обжигающе-горячего пара с дезинфраствором в душевой Гало долго ворочается в каюте, не в силах уснуть, пока Варис не бормочет сквозь сон, чтобы он шел скрипеть зубами и греметь экзоскелетом о стенку в каком-нибудь другом месте.  
Гало не находит места лучше огнеупорного отсека. Не лишним будет проверить, как там пленники. Это он их поймал, значит, они — его ответственность. Те тоже не спят. Шушукаются вполголоса, явно что-то замышляя, и Гало замирает под дверью, мучительно напрягая слух. Надо попросить Лючию сделать ему бионическое ухо. И нос, чтоб сам себя чесал. Вот было бы круто.  
В конце концов он не выдерживает и, стараясь не шуметь, самую малость отодвигает заслонку люка в верхней части двери, через который Опаленным передают еду и питье. Кто бы мог подумать, те едят то же, что и люди. Гало считал, им подавай уголь.  
Террористы все еще щеголяют в наручниках, и Гало в который раз мысленно отдает должное талантам Лючии. Он смелеет: если не смогли скинуть кандалы, значит, ему ничего не угрожает, — и пялится в щель в люке уже без опаски.  
Надо же. Без шлемов и не отличишь от людей. Если бы не глаза...  
— ...будет хорошо. Не волнуйтесь!  
— Да как тут не волноваться! — горячится парень с торчащими во все стороны рыжими волосами, взволнованно облизывая губы.  
По голосу Гало узнает в том самого противного насмешника. Ну, который решил, что он использует руку для...  
— Он тебя сильно ранил, босс? — тихо спрашивает тип с длинными темными волосами, осторожно проведя кончиками пальцев по щеке светловолосого коротышки.  
Босс. Главный. Какой из него главный, с раздражением думает Гало, всматриваясь в бледное лицо. Молокосос. Все трое — молокососы не старше Гало, а херню творят, как отпетые бандиты.  
— Нет. Мейс, Гуйэра, пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь. Мне не больно.  
Тот поворачивается другим боком, и Гало вздрагивает, замечая налившийся чернотой синяк на всю скулу. Не больно ему, как же. И чего врет, спрашивается? Вот позер. Неужели Гало так сильно засветил по физиономии силовым полем? Осколком шлема задело, должно быть. Надо принести им аптечку...  
О чем он думает? Террористам — аптечку? Обойдутся!  
— Нашим друзьям в сотню раз больнее, — тихо говорит главарь. — Но ничего. Мы справимся. Всем поможем. Мы — их последняя надежда. Мы не подведем. Всех вызволим. Никто не будет больше страдать. Никогда.  
— Да.  
— Да, босс.  
— Пожалуйста, отдохните. Наберитесь сил. У нас завтра очень... насыщенный день.  
Он удивительно нежно, как-то целомудренно целует обоих в лоб, желая спокойной ночи Дожидается, пока те улягутся прямо на пол, обнявшись так тесно, что Гало делается неловко на них смотреть, и отворачивается к иллюминатору.  
— Пялиться на людей неприлично, Гало Тимос. Подслушивать — тем более.  
Чужой голос тих, но Гало все равно вздрагивает от звука, как от пощечины. Какой-то террорист учит его морали и, самое противное, абсолютно заслуженно. Гало мотает головой и хмурится. Что-то не так. Странное чувство в груди растет и ширится, не дает покоя, будто новый или без твоего ведома вживленный кибер-орган, к которому не можешь привыкнуть.  
Справимся? Вызволим? О чем тот вообще говорит? Кто-то в беде? Надо выяснить.  
— О, круто, ты запомнил, как меня зовут. А тебя? Вам... неудобно, наверное. Прям на полу. Дать матрасы? Или аптечку? — начинает он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно и сочувственно.  
Особо стараться не приходится: Гало и сам не рад, что их корабль, пусть на время, превратился в тюрьму. Они спасатели, а не изверги какие типа безопасников. Гало понимает, у тех тяжелая работа, против воли ожесточаешься, но он-то не такой! Да, двинул по лицу так, что половину отбил, но преступнику ведь!  
«Это печально», — звучит в ушах голос Реми, и Гало чувствует не печаль — злость. Правда, совершенно непонятно, на кого.  
— Не нужно. Уже предлагали. Нам ничего от вас не нужно, — отвечает Опаленный и наконец поворачивается к нему. — Лио. Меня зовут Лио Фотиа.  
За иллюминатором плещется стылый космос, в чужих глазах плещется пополам с пламенем тоска.  
— Ты странный, — медленно выговаривает Лио. — Волновался за всех. Тогда, на станции. Там ведь были не только люди. А ты остался защищать их и сражаться.  
— Что странного? Работа у меня — спасать, — бурчит Гало. — Да, волновался, а как иначе-то, когда вы всех хотели убить? — горячится он, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Под внимательным взглядом это сделать почему-то ужасно трудно. — Ты же волнуешься за своих дружков. Сам говорил, я слышал. Ну, признаю, подслушивал. Извини.  
— Ты думаешь, мы кровожадные монстры? — Лио качает головой. — Мы никогда не убиваем без необходимости. Разве ты не заметил? Во время боя не было ни одной жертвы. Мы не убийцы.  
— Да уж не до того было, чтоб по сторонам смотреть! — вспыхивает Гало и тут же остывает. — Вы... Погодите. А нахрена вы тогда затеяли эту заварушку, если специально никого не калечили? Развлекались? Не похоже. Словно дожидались, кого б спровоцировать... Вы что, нарочно хотели попасться?  
Лио хмыкает и тут же отводит глаза. Понижает голос еще сильней:  
— Какая разница — хотели или нет. Если ты скажешь начальству, что на самом деле слабак, и мы тебе поддались — поверят? А если поверят — отпустят нас, не станут передавать безопасникам?  
— Нет. — Гало кусает губы. — Не отпустят.  
— Разговор окончен. Уходи, пока мы не разбудили моих товарищей. Им нужен отдых.  
Новый неведомый орган гулко бьется внутри как второе сердце, не позволяя собраться с мыслями — но охотно позволяет делать несусветные глупости.  
— Выходи. — Гало набирает код на замке, и дверь отсека с шипением отъезжает в сторону.  
Лио смеряет его удивленным взглядом.  
— Нечего пялиться. — Гало скрещивает руки на груди — экзоскелетом поверх, чтоб Лио понимал: еще раз победить его Гало не составит труда.  
Если Опаленные в самом деле подставились — обидно. Выходит, победа была нечестная, но это же не вина Гало, что террористы сыграли с ними в поддавки. Сейчас важнее не обижаться, а выяснить, зачем они это сделали. Лио говорил про друзей в беде. Зря. Ох, зря.  
Гало не может просто пройти мимо и не спасти тех, кто нуждается в этом. Работа такая. Такой характер. Дурацкий, но какой уж есть.  
— Сам проговорился — попались вы нарочно. Значит, не сбежите, — объясняет он. — Идем, потолкуем снаружи, чтоб твоих придурков не будить, так и быть.  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Лио, не торопясь переступать порог, и Гало ерошит волосы, тяжело вздыхая. Да уж, рассуждения никогда не были его сильной стороной.  
— Начальство, может, и не поверит. Да и черт с ним, я сам хочу понять, что за чушь происходит! — говорит он искренне. — Объясни! Почему вы не можете спокойно получить документы и работать, как наш Варис? Зачем слоняетесь по системе и творите беспредел? Если ваша планета взорвалась, это не повод...  
— Нет. — Лицо Лио каменеет, будто кожа вмиг стала твердой, как у Вариса. — У нас есть дом. Просто его отняли.  
— Верните!  
— Не так все просто.  
Лио медлит несколько секунд и шагает вперед. Гало поспешно делает вид, что проверяет наручники на тонких запястьях: на самом деле ему ужасно неловко смотреть на злосчастный синяк. Он закрывает отсек и тянет Лио за плечо, замирает в паре метров от двери.  
— Да у вас куда ни глянь — все сложно, — бормочет он. — Что за жизнь!  
— Да уж, — соглашается Лио, послушно останавливаясь рядом. Слишком близко. Гало даже кажется на мгновение, от Лио веет жаром. — Не то что твоя, Гало Тимос. Все ясно и просто. Я на самом деле немного завидую. Без издевки.  
— Да что ты знаешь! — вскидывается Гало. — Я сам потерял и семью, и дом, но нашел новые! Почему вы не можете?  
— Ты совсем не слушаешь, Гало. У нас отнимают все, что нам дорого.  
— Да кто отнимает?  
— Кто, по-твоему, хочет навести новый порядок во всей системе?  
Гало делается не по себе.  
— Кто? — тупо переспрашивает он, хотя в голове вертится самый очевидный — и невозможный ответ.  
— Крэй Форсайт.  
От такой наглой лжи перехватывает дыхание.  
— Врешь! — сипит Гало.  
Ошибка, все это была ошибка. Не стоило выпускать преступника, не стоило с ним разговаривать! Лио, должно быть, каким-то немыслимым образом разузнал все про него и теперь снова провоцирует! Но Гало никому не рассказывал про Крэя. Не хотел, чтобы считали сенаторским протеже. Лио не может знать!  
— Ты хотел объяснений? — Тот пожимает плечами и поднимает на него тяжелый, темный взгляд, огонь в котором почти потух. — Вот они. Никто не обещал, что они будут приятными.  
— Да ты просто тронутый. — Гало наконец справляется с дыханием. — Крэй — герой! Он мне жизнь спас много лет назад, он спас кучу других жизней, он заботится о целой планете, корабли строит! Надо чокнуться, чтобы обвинять его черт знает в чем. Точно! У вас, инорасников, крышу сорвало...  
— Мы не инорасники. — Голос Лио становится глуше, превращаясь в шипение углей.  
— А кто?  
— Мы люди.  
Гало вздрагивает. Огонь в темных глазах разгорается пуще, и Гало завороженно смотрит в них, не в силах отвести взгляд. Это полный бред, опасная чушь, но надо дослушать ее до конца. Понять, как именно Лио пытается очернить имя Крэя. И зачем.  
— Тридцать лет назад группа ученых на исследовательском корабле вошла в контакт с разумной расой промаров. И спасла их от смерти. Мы симбионты, Гало. Наш огонь — огонь братьев-промаров. И нас невозможно с ними разделить. Люди вернулись на родную планету и тут же потеряли дом, оказались заперты в лабораториях. Их препарировали. Пытались использовать силу промаров — огромную силу. Но Опаленные сбежали. И тогда их объявили вне закона, чтобы не дать рассказать правду. Мы... С промарами порой тяжело. Мы стараемся ладить с ними, и ладим, но иногда тем очень нужно пылать. Нас замечают и ловят. Последние несколько лет — все чаще. Ничего. Мы будем снова и снова сбегать. Мы не убийцы. Мы жертвы.  
— Что ты несешь? — шепчет Гало, потрясенно качая головой.  
Этот бред настолько чудовищный, что он никогда прежде не слышал ничего подобного. Настолько ужасный, что Гало почти готов в него поверить. Никто не может такое выдумать.  
Сотворить — да.  
— Тридцать лет... А ты... Ты, выходит, родился уже после? У родителей с симбионтами? — Кивок. — Но мне сказали, вы вырождаетесь!  
— Мы выживаем. Хороним стариков. Растим детей. Скитаемся, чтобы не попасться в лапы безопасников. Не погибнуть. Если надо — даем им отпор. Но не убиваем. Даже самых жестоких, как, например...  
— Да понял я! Погоди! Вас отправляют в тюрьму...  
— Нет. Не существует никакой тюрьмы для Опаленных, Гало. Нас везут в лаборатории на орбите Промеполиса.  
Гало давится очередным: «Врешь!» и хрипит:  
— Как вы вообще узнали об этом?  
— Паре человек удалось сбежать. Жаль, прожили они после этого недолго. Были слишком измучены. Выжаты. Наверное, их поэтому даже особо не преследовали после побега... Мы — живое топливо, Гало. Из нас делают двигатели для новейших кораблей. Мы вещи. Имущество...  
— Федерации? Совет в курсе?!  
— Нет. Я же говорил. Мы имущество корпорации Форсайта.  
— Вы не имущество. Никто не имущество.  
Гало слышит скрежет и опускает глаза: оказывается, он так стиснул кулак в экзоскелете, что металл скрипит.  
— Как это вышло? Если уместно спрашивать, конечно, — кивает Лио на его руку, и Гало с усилием разжимает кулак.  
— Спасал пострадавших. Броня накрылась, но я все равно пер.  
— Значит, ты должен понять. Нас ломают, но мы тоже... Прем.  
Гало понял бы, если бы Лио рассказывал эти ужасы, чтобы надавить на жалость, чтобы упросить вызволить его и помощников. Но они же нарочно попались, и Лио вовсе не хочет сбегать с корабля. Тогда зачем он все это говорит? Пустота в груди гулко гудит, наполняясь словами, правильными и не очень. Наполняясь смыслом.  
— Если это правда... почему вы не обратились в совет? Это же геноцид!  
— Опаленные постарше боялись разговора с властями. Мы — нет, но нас никто не станет слушать. Мы пытались. У Крэя слишком большое влияние. И еще он слишком нас ненавидит. Мы не можем понять, почему. — Лио устало приваливается плечом к стене, делаясь мрачнее и еще меньше, словно весь огонь в нем разом погас. — Скажу одно: если ты считаешь, что он забыл о военной карьере, то ошибаешься. Не думаю, что топливо нужно ему для круизных лайнеров.  
— Я должен это выяснить. Не знаю, как, но должен. — Гало кусает губы и решительно бьет кулаком о раскрытую ладонь. — И если ты не лжешь, я вас всех вытащу.  
Если Лио не лжет, Гало не знает, как переживет это.   
— Правда? В смысле, ты сумасшедший? — Изумление, на миг вспыхнувшее в темных глазах, очень похоже на другое чувство.  
Надежду.  
— Конечно! — отвечает Гало на оба вопроса разом. — Вы должны сидеть в тюрьме. В нормальной тюрьме! Вы припарковались, как дебилы, а потом подожгли кафе. Конечно, вас надо посадить! Месяца на два. Чтоб подумали над своим поведением.  
Лио моргает несколько раз — Гало только сейчас замечает, какие длинные у того ресницы, — а потом запрокидывает голову и хохочет в голос, пока Гало не заталкивает его от греха подальше обратно в отсек под обеспокоенные расспросы сонных Мейса и Гуэйры.  
Он возвращается в свою каюту, ложится на койку и не может уснуть еще долго. Жаль, Игнис все не раскошелится на голодек, можно было бы запускать программу пустыни и орать посреди нее, никого не разбудив. Или загрузить озеро в лесу.  
В голове, будто юркие челноки в космопорту, роятся сотни мыслей и вопросов, на которые у Гало нет ответов. Наконец он не выдерживает и привычной дорогой прокрадывается к отсеку. Открывает люк медленно и предельно осторожно, на сантиметр, чтобы на этот раз точно не оказаться замеченным.  
Лио больше не смеется и, как и Гало, не спит.  
Он плачет. Лио плачет огненными слезами, и те действуют на Гало лучше любых доводов.

***  
Безопасники начинают бесить с первых же секунд на шаттле, где ведут себя, будто они в родной казарме, а все вокруг — мелкие сошки и их подчиненные. Спасбригада разбредается кто куда, сразу же отыскав кучу важных дел: Лючия прихватывает Вариса и укрывается в ангаре испытывать новую броню, Реми решает, что сейчас самое время провести полную инвентаризацию, Айна вспоминает о барахлящем моторе одного из челноков, — и только Гало сам вызывается проводить безопасников к преступникам.  
— А куда вы их везете? В тюрьму, да? — Он старается изобразить щенячий восторг на физиономии, и это удается с ощутимым трудом. А, может, не удается вовсе, потому что общаться с ним никто не горит желанием.  
— Не твое дело, — отрезает хмурый парень в черной униформе, ускоряя шаг. Его товарищи идут молча.  
Шестеро. Гало никогда прежде не видел подобный конвой. На поясе по два бластера, трое безопасников несут массивные наручники странной квадратной формы. Гало слегка отстает и, вдоволь налюбовавшись на этот арсенал, бодро припускает следом, сокращая расстояние.  
— Эй, парни, ну вы чего! Я, это... Просто хочу к вам попробовать перевестись. Скучно тут, — решается он на совершенно ужасное вранье. Все влияние проклятых террористов, не иначе. — Это ж я их задержал, уродов! Круто было! Я сразу подумал: вот настоящая работа для смелых парней! Надо податься к вам...  
— Языком трепли поменьше, может, и из тебя толк выйдет, — обрывает хмурый безопасник, но окидывает слегка заинтересованным взглядом. — Что, прямо сам задержал?  
— Ага! — Гало сияет широченной улыбкой. — Вот этой рукой! — Он сует парню под нос кулак в экзоскелете и скалится. — Ты бы меня видел!  
— Ты откуда такой разговорчивый? — спрашивает тот.  
— Я родом из Промеполиса!  
О том, что сразу после рождения он с родителями был вынужден переехать на станцию, где жизнь куда дешевле, Гало предпочитает умолчать.  
Лио говорил, он странный, одинаково волновался обо всех. Для Гало странно, что в галактике полно глупых преград и барьеров, которые сделаны их собственными руками. Люди не любят инорасников, богачи — бедняков, безопасники одинаково ненавидят всех, считая угрозой, да только чему? В жизни хватает реальных угроз и бед. Может произойти поломка на судне или станции, может сломаться человек. Гало хочет спасать. Всех.  
— Туда и везем этих ублюдков, — кивает безопасник, и Гало чувствует, как улыбка прикипает к лицу, будто припаянная. Парень вздыхает и наклоняется к нему, сообщая покровительственным тоном: — Вали отсюда в самом деле, пацан. Тут тоска.  
— Ага!  
Гало салютует, вытянувшись по струнке, дожидается, пока все шестеро поравняются с огнеупорным отсеком, и торопливо набирает код замка.  
— Ну, я свое дело сделал! — объявляет он, резко разворачиваясь, едва слышит шорох отъезжающей двери.  
Гало больше не в силах видеть рожи конвоиров. На лица Опаленных смотреть хочется еще меньше, и он делает то, что давно уже должен был: несется со всех ног к Игнису, надеясь, что еще не поздно. У того в каюте обнаруживается огромный безопасник с лысой и бугристой как астероид башкой и настолько неприятной рожей, что Гало застывает на пороге, забыв на мгновение, зачем бежал.  
— А это еще что за чучело? — фыркает тот, и Игнис молча отлепляется от стенки, которую подпирал, судя по всему, достаточно долго, чтобы искренне обрадоваться даже Гало. По-армейски коротко стриженные светлые волосы стоят дыбом, как шерсть разъяренного вуки.  
— Гало. Отлично. Идем, проводим полковника Вулкана к выходу. Вдруг еще заблудится по дороге. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы важное должностное лицо при исполнении потерялось. Или покалечилось.  
Гало разворачивается кругом, понимая без слов: в отношения этих двоих лучше не влезать, иначе останешься без обеих рук. И, возможно, головы.  
— Нет, ладно корабль у тебя — убогая развалюха, — не унимается Вулкан за спиной, и Гало кажется, на кулаках снова само собой, безо всяких выключателей, начинает гудеть силовое поле. — Еще и подчиненные — идиоты. Один врывается без разрешения и доклада. Остальные вообще слоняются по кораблю без дела.  
На плечо ложится крепкая ладонь капитана, и Гало понимает, насколько сильно тот — да и он сам — напряжен. Что же делать? Нельзя допустить, чтобы Опаленных увезли, надо все рассказать Игнису, все обсудить...  
— Мои подчиненные проявляют достаточно мужества и выдержки на заданиях и в свободное от них время, — раздается над ухом спокойный голос, — чтобы я не контролировал каждый их шаг на корабле и за его пределами.  
— Думаешь, достаточно выдрессировал? — хохочет Вулкан и добавляет с издевкой: — Тебе надо было из десанта не в спасбригаду драпать, а в галактический цирк! Выступал бы там. Твои клоуны хороши, к ним бы еще этих уродцев, которых мы тогда славно зачистили...  
— Мы на месте, — чеканит Игнис, сжимая пальцы на плече с такой силой, что Гало начинает сомневаться, только ли глаза капитан заменил искусственными.  
И впервые задумывается о том, при каких обстоятельствах тот получил визор. Добровольно ушел из десанта, значит. Гало всегда уважал капитана, но сейчас, пожалуй, ценит еще сильнее. Им точно надо поговорить, пока есть время...  
Он сам не замечает, как оказывается в стыковочном отсеке, куда уже привели террористов. Лио поднимает горящий взгляд, и Гало застывает, против логики заледенев, словно его пинком засунули в криокамеру.  
— Ну, здравствуй, гаденыш. — Вулкан бесцеремонно отпихивает Гало в сторону и проходит к Лио, не переставая скалиться. — Сколько ты нам нервов потрепал. И долго же мы за тобой гонялись!  
Лио не смотрит на Вулкана. Лио смотрит только на него. Как Гало мог замечать в этих глазах лишь огонь и злость или тоску? В них столько всего. Отчаяние, ярость, страх, едва теплящаяся, как робкий огонек, но теперь прекрасно заметная надежда.  
— Физические нагрузки в вашем возрасте полезны, — цедит Лио. — Главное — не надорваться.  
Гало задыхается, когда кулак Вулкана врезается Лио под дых, словно это из легких самого Гало выбили весь воздух.  
— Капитан! — орет он, не сдерживаясь, перекрикивая вопящих, вырывающихся из рук безопасников Мейса и Гуэйру. — Да что же это творится! Беспредел какой-то! Они их живыми не довезут! Они их вообще непонятно куда везут! Не отдавайте им преступников!  
Лио с трудом выпрямляется и что-то сипит. Гуэйра только распахивает рот, переводя полыхающий взгляд с Лио на Вулкана. Мейс с белым, как пластик, лицом шепчет, бешено сверкая на Гало глазами:  
— Придурок, нам же в тюрьму...  
— Мы сами их туда довезем! В тюрьму, как положено, да, капитан? — Гало поворачивается к Игнису и смотрит с мольбой.  
— Подчиненные у тебя, Игнис, погляжу, тупые, прям как ты.  
Игнис молча хмурит брови, а Гало частит, будто дроид с вышедшим из строя речевым центром:  
— Я все объясню! Капитан! Пожалуйста, поверьте! Давайте мы!..  
— Чего застыли? — рявкает Вулкан на подчиненных. — Конвоируйте преступников на корабль.  
— Отставить. — Негромкий голос Игниса легко перекрывает все крики. — В чрезвычайных обстоятельствах мы имеет право брать на себя полномочия по транспортировке нарушителей в место заключения. Я еще не понял, какие конкретно у нас обстоятельства: то ли начальник безопасников сошел с ума, то ли мой подчиненный. — Гало ежится под недобрым блеском визора. — Но намерен разобраться. Без суеты. Проведите заключенных обратно в огнеупорный отсек. Мы сами доставим их в тюрьму.  
— Что ты мелешь?  
Вулкан кривится. Тусклое пламя трех пар глаз пляшет, отражаясь суматошными бликами в черных панцирях. Тонет в этой черноте.  
— Вы на территории шаттла спасбригады. Здесь командир — я. Вам напомнить про устав Федерации? Я могу. Сразу, как отправлю рапорт о превышении вами полномочий прямиком в совет. Или вы ему не подчиняетесь? А кому тогда?  
Вулкан багровеет и раздувает ноздри.  
— Да и хрен с тобой. Оставайтесь на месте, пока вам не пришлют координаты для траспортировки. Или пока лично за вами, спаскретины, не пришлют отряд задержания. Ты за это еще ответишь, — хрипит он, и Игнис невозмутимо сообщает уже его спине:  
— Перед законом — непременно.  
Гало медленно выдыхает, так же мучительно медленно расслабляясь. Только сейчас он понимает: вся бригада стеклась сюда, привлеченная воплями. Надо же, а он не обратил внимания. Все его внимание было приковано совсем к другому.  
Он с трудом отводит взгляд от глаз Лио, ярко горящих вопреки тяжелым наручникам-блокираторам, и поворачивается к Игнису, набирая полную грудь воздуха.  
— Ко мне в каюту, — обрывает его тот.  
Когда Гало заканчивает сбивчиво излагать все аргументы, Игнис долго потирает край визора, а потом вызывает Вариса и велит привести к нему Лио. А Гало — отвести в технический отсек. Не огнеупорный, но с достаточно прочной дверью и надежным замком.  
— Ну что за шутки, капитан!  
К началу второго часа — хотя, может, и раньше, Гало уже потерял счет времени, — ему надоедает молотить по действительно прочной двери, и он устало усаживается на пол. Вот была бы у него кибер-рука, он бы мигом расправился и с преградой, и с Вулканом. Капитан спросил, на кого тот работает. Значит, тоже подозревает неладное...  
— Эй, ты там жив?  
Гало подскакивает на ноги, помогая Лючии отодвинуть тяжелую дверь. Лючия отмахивается от его неловких объятий, чешет нос сидящему на плече Винни и упирает руки в бока.  
— Капитан меня убьет, если узнает, что я тебя выпустила. А я сама себя прибью, если не узнаю, правда ли там такое творится в лабораториях, как твой друг рассказывает. Винни подслушал под дверью капитана и все мне передал.  
— А...  
Гало проглатывает пару крайне важных вопросов: например, подслушивал ли Винни его вчерашний разговор с «другом», и с чего это Лио теперь ему друг, — и спрашивает только:  
— Где Опаленные?  
— В прежней камере. Только код на замке теперь один Игнис знает. Стой, да куда ты несешься! — сетует Лючия, проворно хватая его за руку. — Погоди пять минут, у меня для тебя кое-что есть...  
Лио долго молчит и только смотрит через открытый люк своими невозможными глазами, в которых явственно пылает нечто не особо цензурное. Наверное, промар внутри него костерит Гало на все лады. Ну, если умеет разговаривать. Умеет же?  
— Это глупость галактического масштаба, — меланхолично озвучивает Лио и без того очевидное, и Гало радостно кивает.  
— Ага! Как раз по мне! Слушай, я все равно не уймусь, пока не увижу сам. А вдруг ты врешь? Или ошибаешься, — быстро исправляется он, пока Лио закатывает глаза. — Вдруг Крэй не виноват? Мне надо убедиться, все проверить. Я — идеальный вариант, ты так говорил, забыл? — не может удержаться от издевки Гало, и Лио густо краснеет. — Ну, сам посуди: Крэй меня спас. Как минимум согласится поговорить. Я прикинусь дураком, типа решил бросить спасбригаду, и буду его расспрашивать...  
— Тебя не пустят на станцию. Вот и все, — отрезает Лио уныло. За его спиной раздаются фырканье и приглушенные ругательства, он коротко машет рукой, и звуки мигом стихают.  
— Тогда я прикинусь одним из вас! — не теряется Гало. — Подпалю что-нибудь, Лючия мне приделала горелку к руке. Подлечу к станции в пожарной шлюпке, взорву, меня примут за Опаленного и сцапают. Я же обещал тебе всех ваших вызволить!  
Лио кусает губы, явно собираясь с мыслями, чтобы послать Гало в какой-нибудь далекий конец галактики.  
— Зря мы все рассказали Игнису. Он ведь может нас вовсе теперь не выпустить. Из лучших побуждений. Подойди, пожалуйста, ближе, — просит он, и Гало делает шаг, замирая вплотную к двери. — Еще ближе. И немного наклонись. Кое-кто хочет с тобой побеседовать.  
Когда к губам прижимаются сухие горячие губы, Гало на мгновение кажется, огонь стекает прямо в глотку, разворачивает легкие двумя пылающими крыльями, разливается по телу невыносимо горячим, невыносимо жгучим, невыносимо прекрасным пламенем.  
— Тебе нужно достаточно хорошее прикрытие. Вот, — объявляет Лио, быстро облизывая припухшие губы и отводя глаза.  
Лиловые. Они у него лиловые. Словно закатное небо в атмосфере Промеполиса. Как же давно Гало его не видел, слоняясь туда-сюда из одного уголка системы в другой. Как же, оказывается, скучал по этому цвету. Глаза Лио даже без промара ярко сияют. Они похожи на ослепительные вспышки сверхновой. Очень красиво.  
Гало прижимает пальцы к собственному перекошенному рту и хрипло вдыхает сухой воздух.  
— Он... заполз?  
Лио фыркает, качая головой.  
— Нет. Это же не черви, как у триллов. Промары горят.  
Гало быстро передергивает плечами и опускает ладонь на грудь. Странно. Он не чувствует ничего особенного, кроме беспокойства и ласкового тепла. Но их Гало начал ощущать куда раньше. Когда...  
— А что, так вообще можно было? — сипит он, и Лио кивает.  
— Да. Но только по доброй воле. Иначе промар не пойдет.  
— Они переходят от стариков к молодым, да? — соображает Гало. — Когда носитель... когда человек угасает?  
— Да. Промары не размножаются в нашей системе. А их собственная разрушена, поэтому они и прилетели сюда — за помощью.  
Лио снова торопливо облизывает губы, и Гало не может отвести от них взгляд. Интересно, какие у него самого сейчас глаза?  
— Ты спросишь, — продолжает Лио глухо, — почему нельзя просто перестать передавать пламя и не обрекать новые поколения на вечное бегство и страдания. Почему нельзя просто убить промары.  
— Не спрошу. — Гало стискивает зубы. — Ты... почему ты не сделал так в первый раз, когда я вывел тебя из камеры? Я бы сразу поверил! Про симбионтов и все остальное.  
— Вчера ты не особо верил мне. Я — тебе.  
— Но ты все равно столько рассказал!  
— Тебе поверил промар. Они... чувствуют. Иначе, чем мы, но порой сильнее. Поэтому из всех людей выбрали исследователей. Поэтому помогают старым носителям выбирать новых. Честных. Тех, кто не будет использовать пламя во зло. Мы с моим промаром почувствовали: ты сомневаешься, но хочешь понять. А лично я поверил тебе уже утром. После того, как ты дал отпор Вулкану. Тут и последний дурак бы поверил...  
— А как ты без промара? — спрашивает Гало, пропуская «дурака» мимо ушей. Он прислушивается к себе, но все еще не может различить чужое сознание.  
— Тебе он сейчас все равно нужнее.  
— А ты? — упрямо повторяет Гало, и Лио коротко улыбается.  
— Я без него умру, — спокойно отвечает он. — Мы с ним все обсудили.  
— Чего?  
И кто еще из них дурак, спрашивается?!  
— Если отпустить его ненадолго, а потом снова соединиться — я выдержу. Тренировался на всякий случай. Могу обходиться один некоторое время.  
— И с кем ты тогда целовался? Ну, когда отпускал промар для тренировки?  
Тепло внутри Гало постепенно перерастает в жар, заливая щеки.  
— Ни с кем. — Лио моргает — и тоже начинает багроветь. — Просил его посидеть в банке.  
Он насупливается, пока Гало сдавленно хохочет, зажав рукой рот. Быстро оборачивается, прислушиваясь, и кивает.  
— Времени мало. Надо спешить. Гало, нам нужно хотя бы подобие плана. Делаем, как ты предложил: проникнешь на станцию под видом Опаленного, они сами тебя заметят и затащат внутрь, решат, что неудачно сбежал. Выпустишь промар, спрячешь где-нибудь, попроси у Лючии контейнер. Скажешь — напутали, ты обычный человек. Будет неразбериха… Если сможешь, спаси хоть кого-нибудь из наших. Если нет — не страшно. Не рискуй. Разведка тоже важна. Сбежишь, вернешься — и хорошо. Я верю, ты сумеешь.  
Лио смотрит на него жарко, неотрывно, светлые волосы по-прежнему всклокочены и налипли на лоб, лиловые глаза сверкают. Он обрезан прямоугольником люка, зажат в тесной камере, будто рвущаяся на волю звезда. Гало не знает, откуда в голове эти мысли. Может, так чувствует промар. Может, он сам.  
Лио снова улыбается.  
— Ты не спросил, сможешь ли его мне вернуть.  
— Да ты издеваешься, что ли? — не выдерживает Гало.  
Лио устало трет лицо. Его запястья все еще скованы.  
— Сможешь. Не волнуйся, — уверенно кивает он. — Симбионт окончательно сживается с человеком за один месяц. Дальше их надолго разделять нельзя.  
— А если я не вернусь за сколько там тебе надо?  
— Сутки. Больше не выдержу. Ну, если не успеешь... Захочешь — оставь. Нет — выпусти. Вне наших тел у них нет силы, и они медленно угасают. Он просил передать: не уживетесь — сделай из него ночник. Будет красиво.  
— Только попробуй подохнуть, придурок, — доносится голос Мейса.  
— Ага. Мы тебе тогда голову оторвем, — вторит Гуэйра.  
Лио тихо смеется.  
Гало молчит. Он вернется как можно скорее и вернет огонь, куда нужно. Кому нужно.

***  
К счастью, их шаттл повис на орбите Промеполиса не очень далеко от станции Крэя, координаты которой Лио получил от бывших пленников. Гало добирается туда прямо в спасдоспехе — тот рассчитан на работу в открытом космосе и выдерживает недолгий полет. Огонь по нему никто не открывает: должно быть, цель слишком мала, и его принимают за космический мусор. Надо привлечь внимание.  
Ему это удается.  
Он висит в пустоте, глядя на затухающий взрыв — просить о помощи промар Гало пока не решился, воспользовался арсеналом бригады, — дожидается стартовавшей к нему шлюпки и думает: космос огромен. В нем полно места для любых рас, для ученых и набитых дураков, бедняков и богачей, но населяющие его создания странным образом постоянно хотят отнять кусок бесконечности друг у друга, оттяпать, забрать себе побольше, не замечая: здесь есть пространство для всех, для любого, каким бы ты ни был.  
Даже для станции Крэя. Она похожа на огромного механического спрута с множеством щупалец, раскинувшихся во всех направлениях. В конце одного такого отростка, куда Гало приволакивают, предварительно нацепив наручники и хорошенько избив во время допроса — ладно хоть спрятанный в ботинке небольшой контейнер Лючии уцелел — обнаруживается тюрьма.  
Нет, не тюрьма. Склад. Склад живого топлива.  
Десятки, сотни людей — изможденные, покалеченные, старики, взрослые, подростки — смотрят на Гало с чудовищно знакомой пронзительной тоской. И надеждой. Их очень много. В первую секунду Гало радостно улыбается, в следующую — закусывает губу. Их слишком много, чтобы он сумел вытащить всех в одиночку. Но он попытается. Будет упрямо переть напролом, как давно умеет. Действовать с холодной головой, как недавно научился. У него отличные учителя.  
— Ты новый. Я тебя никогда не видел, — шепчет седой, тощий как жердь мужчина, сжимая его пальцы. — Чей ты сын?  
— Я не сын. Я... друг, — отвечает Гало.  
В груди трепещет усмиренное тяжелыми наручниками, но все еще живое пламя. Яростное, сильное и искреннее, как его предыдущий владелец. Как — Гало надеется — и он сам.  
— Мне помогли понять. А я вам помогу выбраться. Обещаю. Готовьтесь. Держитесь. Мы вас вытащим.  
Он забирается в самый дальний и темный угол. Напряженная спина и плечи каменеют под десятками тускло горящих взглядов. Гало торопливо достает контейнер и, мысленно умоляя промар послушаться и перетечь туда на время, приникает к нему ртом. Пластик холодный и совсем не похож на губы Лио.  
Да о чем он вообще думает! Надо совсем о другом...  
— Эй! Придурки! — Опыт избиения дверей у Гало с недавних пор богатый. — Это какая-то ошибка! Позовите Крэя Форсайта! Главного! Скажите, к нему прилетел Гало Тимос! Тимос! Да он вас всех прибьет, когда узнает, что вы меня спутали с этими отбросами!  
«Простите», — шепчет он беззвучно, быстро обернувшись. Стискивает зубы, когда еще недавно полные надежды взгляды холодеют и наполняются отвращением. Не все. Пара человек сдавленно кивают и тоже неслышно, одними губами желают: «Удачи».  
Нервы охраны не выдерживают раньше, чем дверь. Его засовывают в одиночку — может, бегут докладывать Крэю, а может, того просто нет сейчас на станции. Лишь спустя мучительно долгие часы, за которые Гало, к своему стыду, успевает пару раз отрубиться, к нему наконец является старый знакомый.  
— Гало? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
В негромком голосе — искреннее удивление. Совсем такое же, какое звучало в нем, когда Гало очнулся на руках Крэя, откашливаясь от едкого дыма, и услышал тихое: «Живой?»  
Живой. И люди в камерах тоже еще живы.  
— А я говорил, это ошибка! Я к вам! — Гало внаглую отпихивает конвоиров и лезет обниматься к Крэю, насколько позволяют скованные руки.  
Дает тому хорошенько рассмотреть свои глаза, широко распахнув их и не менее широко ухмыляясь, сам не забывая разглядывать хорошо знакомого человека, которого, оказывается, совершенно не знает. Привычный широкий разворот плеч, затянутых в ослепительно-белый сенаторский мундир, прищуренные светлые глаза, светлые волосы, в которых, только если хорошенько присмотреться, видно серебристые пряди. Перчатка на кибер-руке. Крэй, как и Лио, похож на звезду. Красивую. И очень холодную. Охрана топчется за спиной, и Гало принимается тараторить:  
— Я просто хотел поговорить! Договориться, чтоб в десант, как вы раньше советовали! Пробрался тайком, чтоб доказать — я могу! Я круче подготовленных бойцов! Вы же за меня словечко замолчите теперь, да? Я старался, а они! Схватили, тащат! Решили, я какой-то не такой! Тупицы, да?  
— В самом деле.  
Крэй мягко улыбается, и на мгновение Гало снова ощущает нарастающий в груди невыносимый жар. И боль.  
— Идем со мной. Какая у тебя занятная броня. Ты уж извини здешних безопасников. Сам понимаешь, ответственная работа.  
Гало летит следом за Крэем, не успевая считать крутые повороты коридоров, и только кивает, размахивая освобожденными руками, чтобы Крэй не заметил, как сильно его трясет.  
— Конечно! Я все понимаю! А броня правда крутая! Это я недавно полез людей спасать, ну и протупил чутка! Ничего, справился. А экзоскелет по страховке дали. Ваши прид... охранники его стащить попытались, но я так орал, что они отстали. Красивый, да? Ой, какая у вас красивая лампа! — восклицает Гало, переступив порог кабинета Крэя, и прикусывает язык.  
Свой длинный, бесконечно дурной язык, который давно пора заменить механическим. Тот хоть отключать можно иногда.  
Оказывается, Гало верил в возможность ошибки до этого момента. Дурак, Лио был прав.  
Лио был прав во всем.  
Крэй невозмутимо усаживается за стол посреди просторного кабинета, легким взмахом руки сворачивает развернутые вокруг инфоокна, снова улыбается — и следующим взмахом запирает автоматическую дверь за спиной Гало.  
— Садись, будь добр, — кивает он на глубокое кресло перед столом и с нежностью смотрит на бьющийся в стеклянной колбе огонек. Гало кажется, если прислушаться, то можно различить еле слышный крик.  
Заключенные. Здесь везде — заключенные.  
— Да. Замечательная лампа, — соглашается Крэй.  
Он стягивает перчатку и поглаживает стекло кончиками искусственных пальцев. Металл отражает маятный свет и отливает багрянцем, будто кровью.  
— Какой внимательный. Всегда был. Тупой, но внимательный. Все замечаешь. Поэтому я и хотел отослать тебя как можно дальше. Поэтому надеялся, ты выберешь опасную работу и рано или поздно сдохнешь. Вулкан сказал, ты полный идиот. Как ты вообще умудрился до сих пор не умереть?  
Гало чувствует во рту соленый привкус и понимает, что прокусил губу.  
— Ну же, Гало. — Крэй улыбается шире, и его улыбка слепит глаза. — Чего ты ждешь? Возвращай своего товарища на место. Так от тебя будет хоть какая-то польза. Где он там, в ботинке? Ты же не настолько туп, чтобы думать, что у меня тут нет везде камер. Или настолько?  
«Пожалуйста, помоги мне. Ради вас. Ради Лио», — успевает лихорадочно взмолиться Гало и опрокидывает в глотку контейнер.  
Крэй глотает свой промар одновременно с ним.  
Крэй меняется мгновенно. Гало не знает этого человека. Дело не в пылающем в прищуренных глазах огне. Дело в неистово горящей в них злости.  
— Откуда он у вас? — хрипит Гало, медленно поднимаясь из кресла.  
Он делает глубокий вдох, а потом со всей дури швыряет креслом в дверь, прямо в замок, из которого сыплются искры. Ну и отлично. Охрана теперь провозится с ним долго, Гало хватит времени.  
— Поступок, достойный безопасника, — негромко смеется Крэй, и у Гало встают дыбом все волоски на теле.  
— У кого вы его отняли? Кого обманули? — продолжает упрямо допытываться он, стараясь больше не отрывать взгляд от Крэя. Не думать о том, что человек, спасший ему когда-то жизнь, все эти годы мечтал ее оборвать. — Можно ведь только по доброй воле...  
— Да. К сожалению. — Крэй непринужденно опирается на локти, переплетает пальцы и пристраивает на них подбородок. — Иначе я бы давно выкачал из всех этих бесполезных кусков плоти несокрушимый огонь и подсадил проверенным людям, готовым на настоящий подвиг. Опаленные считают, что совершают его, спасая совершенно чужую расу от вымирания, представляешь? Редкостные дураки все-таки. — Он сокрушенно качает головой. — Мне не нужны Опаленные. Мне нужно то, что горит в них. Какой идиот согласился отдать мне пламя, и что я ему наобещал — не важно. Я умею убеждать. Быть добрым. Заботливым. Уж ты-то знаешь. Жаль, до меня никто не додумался это сделать, двадцать лет потрачено зря... Впрочем, не важно. Важно, что использовать промар отдельно от человека оказалось невозможно, а Опаленные слишком любят сбегать. Не страшно. Я поймал их. И тебя. Ты сам отрезал себе путь к бегству. — Крэй смеется, и золото в его глазах рассыпается искрами.  
— Вы охраняли изуверские лаборатории, когда были курсантом?  
— Хорошее было задание, да, — кивает тот.  
Десять лет назад... Десять...  
Пламя в груди ревет.  
— Вы сожрали чужой промар до того или после, как наша станция...  
— О! — Крэй чудовищно проворно оказывается на ногах и надвигается на Гало, прижав ладонь к груди в издевательски душевном жесте. — Этот огонек сперва сопротивлялся, когда понял свою ошибку! Не хотел со мной сотрудничать, норовил выйти из-под контроля, рвался на волю так сильно, что даже руку мне оторвал! Ничего. Теперь у него нет выбора. Хочет пылать — сможет только во мне. А эти твари все время хотят гореть. Слабаки. Как и их защитники.  
Дурак. Гало чудовищный дурак. И сейчас, и тогда был.  
— Так это вы!  
Гало отшатывается в сторону, чудом увернувшись от потока пламени.  
— Теперь, как видишь, с контролем все в порядке. А у тебя, погляжу — нет. Идиот, — цедит Крэй с презрением. — Если бы ты умел управляться с промаром, ты остановил бы меня встречным огнем. Я могу с легкостью убить тебя, даже если ты без наручников. Даже если на тебе экзоскелет — ты правда думаешь, его не сорвали вместе с рукой просто потому, что ты слишком громко орал? Могу. Но не стану. Сейчас, когда в тебе горит пламя, ты наконец на что-то сгодишься. Ну что, сам вернешься в камеру? Или отнести на руках, как в старые-добрые времена?  
«Он страдает», — слышит Гало голос в голове, легкий, словно дуновение ветра. Чего? Кто это говорит? Крэй страдает, что ли? Эта сволочь предпочтет, чтобы страдали другие! Нет, стойте. Промар. С ним говорит промар. О своем собрате. Отчаявшемся огоньке, который обессилел от пыток и поверил не тому человеку. Крэй сказал, пламя сопротивлялось. До сих пор, наверное, борется. Значит, у Гало есть союзник. Есть шанс.  
Он стискивает кулаки. Космос огромен, и в нем, к сожалению, есть место и для подлецов. Гало знает, где те должны находиться. В тюрьме. И не за столом начальника, а за решеткой.  
— Мне правда интересно, — говорит он, с усилием разжимая ладони и покачиваясь с пятки на носок, — что за чудо-корабли будут летать на живом топливе? Ну, на мне. Говорят, вы воевать с кем-то собрались? Раз уж я принесу вам победу, скажите хоть: у Федерации много врагов, о которых я не знаю? С кем воюем?  
— С Федерацией, — выговаривает Крэй с улыбкой, не сходящей с лица. — Галактический совет в последнее время стал давать непозволительно много прав инорасникам, ты не находишь? Иронично, что мы ударим по ним их же оружием. В прямом смысле. Давно пора очистить нашу систему. А затем — и остальные.   
Гало кажется, невидимый кулак врезается ему прямо под дых.  
Наверное, так чувствовал себя Лио утром, когда ему двинул Вулкан.  
Лио. Время. У Лио его очень мало. У Гало — тоже.  
— Для начала это оружие надо поймать. Давайте, жахните в меня огнем. Вам же хочется, я вижу. Ну, что вам стоит, — просит Гало, чувствуя, как собственное пламя неистово беснуется, требуя выпустить на волю.  
Тише. Тише. Потерпите еще немного. И ты, и твой товарищ.  
Крэй снисходительно вскидывает бровь, невозмутимо вытягивает руку — и с ней ничего не происходит.  
«Спасибо», — мысленно благодарит Гало чужой промар и кидается на оцепеневшего Крэя, привычно выщелкивая силовое поле на полную мощь. Стол, рассеченный на две половины, с треском и грохотом обрушивается на пол, голова Гало, в которую врезается металлический кулак, трещит еще громче. Титановый корпус, думает он, шатаясь и с трудом блокируя новые удары. Повышенная прочность. Интересно, есть ли гаситель...  
— Давай! — орет он, не уверенный, что промар внутри него услышит — но тот прекрасно слышит.  
Огонь хлещет с рук, льется потоком, кажется, прямиком из сердца, гудит в жилах, и это самое прекрасное, что Гало испытывал в жизни. Кроме, пожалуй, одного ненормального не-поцелуя.  
Крэй издает рык раненого хищника, трясет обожженной живой рукой и снова бьет металлической. Плоть пострадала от огня — значит, пленный промар его не защищает. Гало уворачивается и запускает в Крэя очередным обломком стола. Следующий летит в дверь, но ту намертво заклинило. Гало подбегает ней и выпускает в электронный замок струю пламени, едва успев отскочить от взрыва. Он закашливается от дыма и вылетает вон под оглушительный рев. Крэй все еще сражается. Не с ним. С тем, кого так долго хотел подчинить.  
Дурак. Промары — не рабы. Они — братья.  
«Спасибо», — звучит в голове негромко, и Гало улыбается, несясь по коридорам и паля во все вокруг под вой сирен и треск датчиков, под грохот новых взрывов. Огонь, чтобы выводить из строя технику, экзоскелет — кидающихся на него охранников. Опаленные никого не убивают. Гало помнит. Он понятия не имеет, куда бежит и что делать дальше. Он просто прет. Промар внутри тихо смеется. Он не ощущается чужаком. Гало такой же, как был раньше — просто его стало больше. Сил и надежды — тоже.  
Когда он уже теряет счет минутам, внутри раздается: «Налево. Там наши».  
Ага! Должно быть, промар почуял своих! Гало резко заворачивает и сталкивается лицом к лицу с на редкость бледными — и на редкость злыми — Мейсом и Гуэйрой.  
— Вы сбежали с шаттла и прилетели мне помочь? — радостно орет он. — А Лио с вами?  
— Не тебе! Ему, дубина! — орет Мейс в ответ, хватая его за рукав и волоча за собой. — Он там загибается без тебя! Скорее!  
— Но... а как вы...  
Гало послушно несется за ними, не забывая палить. В компании это делать, оказывается, гораздо веселей. Черт, он начинает не только действовать, но и думать, как террорист!  
— Наблюдали за станцией, ждали, когда ебанет! Дождались, сразу ломанули, пока все отвлеклись. Ваша Лючия забабахала нам военный камуфляж на челнок, мировая девка, во! — кричит Гуэйра. — Давай живей, вся охрана щас на ушах, мы блокировку дверей отключили! Ну и ты, идиот, помог. Две секции в огне, включая управление! Ты жжешь!  
Гало самодовольно ухмыляется и тут же осекается:  
— А ваши? В смысле, наши?  
— Порядок! — уверенно кивает Мейс. — Промары их быстро нашли. Когда нужный отсек открылся, мы вырубили охрану и ударили пламенем по блокираторам. Чего рот раскрыл, думал, мы сопляки? Это с вашей бригадой поддавались, а тут дали жару на полную. Опаленные уже далеко. Удобно, когда в ангарах столько сверхскоростных кораблей, ага? — хмыкает он со смешком, и Гало не может удержаться от еще одного вопроса, влетая в посадочный шлюз:  
— А если б не ебануло?  
— Запустить тебя внутрь и думать, что обойдется? — Мейс смотрит на него как на идиота и нетерпеливо толкает в челнок. — Ты же сам как промар! Давай, лезь! На тебе места живого нет! Босс нам голову оторвет, если с тобой что-то случится!  
— Почему? Из-за промара?  
— Придурок, — вздыхает Гуэйра, и они стартуют.  
Гало на мгновение прикрывает глаза, морщась от ломоты во всем теле. Промар греет, успокаивая, и боль потихоньку отступает. Гало думает о другом храбром огоньке, который остался сражаться за них всех на станции. Гало обязательно его вызволит. Не знает, как, но что-нибудь придумает. Лио поможет, наверняка. Вокруг Гало, к счастью, всегда полно умников.  
— Военный камуфляж, — бормочет Гало. — Где она его раздобыла...  
— Ну точно полный придурок, — бурчит Мейс. — Лучше б спросил — у кого.  
— Хрен знает, что вы там с боссом успели рассказать вашему капитану. Но мы с ним сами потолковали, и он все понял, — сообщает Гуэйра, пристыковывая челнок к шаттлу. Как они хорошо добрались, и без погони... А, ну да. На станции сейчас не до них. — Нормальный мужик.  
— Наш капитан лучший в мире! — вопит Гало, порывисто бросаясь на шею встречающему их Игнису, забив на не самое приветливое выражение капитанского лица, и слышит из-за спины чье-то покашливание.  
— Капитан... — придушенно начинает голос, ужасно напоминающий Реми.  
— Давно думал послать к чертям Федерацию и стать пиратом, — невозмутимо сообщает Игнис, глядя поверх плеча Гало, и покашливание переходит в сип. — Шучу. Мы обратимся в Галактический совет. Лючия приделала к твоей руке камеру. Должна быть запись. Не убедим совет — тогда уж в пираты. Переходим в гиперпространство, живо. Гало, иди, тебя ждут. Это приказ.  
Камера, ха! У Лючии всегда найдутся полезные сюрпризы, он же говорил!  
Пока Гало не было, в огнеупорный отсек успели таки притащить матрас. Лио лежит на нем, закрыв глаза, и его лицо безмятежно, будто у спящего.  
«Пожалуйста», — шепчет промар, и Гало склоняется над своим врагом — пленником — другом — очень странным и очень важным человеком — прижимаясь к холодным губам и щедро делясь всем огнем, что у него есть.  
Те теплеют, медленно размыкаются навстречу. Гало думает: все в порядке, промар вернулся к носителю, больше нет нужды никого спасать. Но он не может оторваться от этих мягких горячих губ, словно он и Лио — симбионты, которые не в силах прожить друг без друга.  
Гало слишком привык к огню, наверное. Тяжело теперь без него будет...  
— Он говорит, ему с тобой очень понравилось, — шепчет Лио, не открывая глаз, и Гало, немного подумав, ложится рядом на узкий матрас, осторожно гладит пострадавшей рукой пострадавшую скулу Лио.  
Собственная щека ноет. Ах, да, Крэй же ему двинул. Значит, они оба с Лио теперь красавцы. Квиты. Все по-честному.  
— Ну, что поделать, — бормочет Гало, по-прежнему ощущая в груди не пустоту, но восхитительный живой огонь даже без промара. — Придется теперь быть поближе к нему, чтобы не скучал.  
Лио ворочается и прижимается теснее, закидывает на Гало руку и ногу, греет ровным ласковым теплом.  
На матрасе маловато места. Но для двоих хватит.  
Сейчас этот потрепанный матрас для Гало — целый необъятный космос.


End file.
